Fire Doesn't Burn Itself
by MidnightSiren113
Summary: Alexandria Williams is a small time criminal who just moved to Los Santos. Forced to take any work she can, she has made some... unsavory contacts. But none worse than Trevor Philips. Still, there's just something about him that... allures her. Takes place during both the GTA V online story and offline story.
1. Introduction

All rights and most characters belong to Rockstar.

This is my first GTA Fan Fiction. I plan to write it in relation to both the GTA V Online story and the Offline story.

* * *

Ch. 1

Introduction

Alexandria Williams stepped off the curb of the sidewalk, her high heal clicking against the concrete. She dodged around a blue car as she made her way slowly from the convenient store to her black Gauntlet. The sound of a car horn sounding down the street caused her to fret a little and quicken her pace. Upon reaching the car she jumped in and peeled out from in front of the tiny little store.

She knew all too well that the desk attendant would be waking up soon and would call the cops. She had to get out of there before they could identify her car.

She had made it about a mile before pulling off into an ally way. She parked her car, pulled off her paper bag mask, and cut on the cabin light. She pulled the take from her pocket and began counting it.

80\. 100. 200. 300. 400. 500. 520. 540. 545. 547.

Five-hundred and forty- seven dollars. Sigh. That wasn't much. At least, it would go towards her apartment fund. Sleeping in her car was becoming tiring.

Alex hadn't been in Los Santos long, at least, not enough to get a real place to live with her no money. She had stolen the Gauntlet and a contact of hers had paid for a switch of tags and such. At least she had that. Some people moving to a new city had a friend who's couch she could crash on… she had contacts. That had been something her father's notoriety had gotten her. As soon as she let slip that the great Steven Williams' daughter was moving to town she had work flying at her. Unfortunately, working for gang bangers and a crooked car salesman… wasn't making the money she had hoped. She had saved up most of what she earned, but was still stuck to sleeping in the cramped back seat of her muscle car and washing her hair in the sinks of Burger Shot.

You see, Alex was born and raised in Liberty City. Her life, back then, had varied from perfect to absolutely shit, for she was the only daughter of a crime legend and a drug addicted prostitute. The highs… and the lows.

For the first four years of her life she was raised by her mother, living in a small apartment in the Chase Point district of Bohan. Melissa Abernathy worked the streets at night, leaving her daughter to be checked on periodically by their neighbor. During the day Melissa was either sleeping or getting high. In fact, Alex's first memories of her mother were of her leaning over a table snorting a line of cocaine while a man… used her from behind. Alex would sometimes find herself trying to look further back, to find a memory early, fairer. Perhaps, being cuddled against Melissa's breast while the woman smiled down fondly, but there was nothing. Alex only had that, and what she remembered after… were no better. Truly, Alex may not have made it and if she had her life would be meaningless… if it hadn't been for her father.

Steven Williams had never had any desire to have a daughter, and when he discovered that girlfriend Melissa had gotten pregnant… he wanted nothing to do with her or her baby. He had stopped by Melissa's shabby apartment for one reason and one reason only… he needed to collect some drugs that she had been holding for his partner. He had expected to just slip in and slip out, but things are never quite that simple. What he found was a tiny little toddler, sitting in the floor with a ragged stuffed rabbit, a soiled pull-up, and an empty sippy cup, crying her eyes out. The baby's hair was the same strawberry blonde and her eyes were the same bright green. It was love at first sight.

Steven took his daughter away from that life and into his penthouse in the Middle Park East area of Algonquin. From that point her life was severely changed. Steven hired a woman to care for the child when he was away. Still, Alex had been damaged by the lack of attention her mother had given her. It took her longer than normal to learn how to talk well and walk well, but she did.

One problem remained: her father was a criminal, and a notorious one at that. He had made a lot of enemies and it was dangerous for her. Steven robbed people, conned people, killed people. He was a major dealer in organized crime and that was no place for a toddler. Still, Alexandria grew up in a nice home with a loving father.

Alex spent a lot of time around her father's criminal plans and despite his best efforts to avoid her falling into that life, she picked it up. It had started with robbing convenient stores, but after she almost got caught Steven decided to teach her the proper way to be a criminal.

However, things couldn't go smoothly forever and when Alex was sixteen he was sent to jail under a stack of charges a mile high. Back to her mother she went. Of course, having a roof over her head was enough. She could care for herself, and the lessons her father had taught came in handy. Of course she was young, and avoided the scores the size her father would have taken. Still, knowing how to properly stick up a gas station kept her out of prison, herself.

Alex was unable to see her father again until she was eighteen and old enough to visit the prison without a guardian. That was the same year she started serious crime. While still young, she wasn't taken seriously by her father's associates, but partnering with other young less polished criminals proved helpful. The group molded their skills together, all the while pulling off scores. She was able to get a modest but nice apartment in Algonquin and live a nice life. On the weekends she would drive out to Alderney and visit her father in the state penitentiary.

After a few years, Alex and her group had made a name for themselves in the city. They had even being doing work for a larger crime family in Alderney. Things were pretty good.

Unfortunately for Alex, good things never last forever.

It had been the fault of one of the original members, Graham. They'd been planning to rob a bank, a small, but a bank, none the less. He just freaked out… declared he couldn't do _it _anymore and left. He turned them all in on the cops, telling them everything for amnesty. Alex always assumed the feds had somehow caught on, that Graham had slipped up and made himself known. She wanted to believe they had come to him, rather than he go to them. Still, she was uncertain.

The day of the robbery, they hadn't even managed to yell "give me the money," before the FIB along with the LCPD arrived at the front door with guns and cuffs. They… didn't have a plan for this. Sure, they thought there might be heat, but not that early in the game. Still young and somewhat unexperienced at facing down cops… they panicked. One relatively new member, Ricky started shooting at a cop with his shot gun. He grazed a FIB agent's arm before being taken down by the remaining police. That gave the others time to escape out the back, however. A high speed chase through the streets of Liberty City… was what it all lead to, and by the very end… Alex was the only one not killed or arrested.

She managed to escape down a back alley and steal an unattended motorcycle after their car hit the corner of a building. She thought the others had followed her, but she didn't discover until later their true fates. Collin had been shot in the leg before being disarmed by the feds and eventually put behind bars. Brandon, a man who… Alex had been explicitly close to, was shot and killed, but not after taking down a few cops with him.

Alex made it to a friend's house, afraid to go home. She stayed there for a few days, making arrangements. Graham heard she had made it, and with a sudden change of heart, perhaps after the loss of two of his friends, he warned her. The FIB knew who she was and would find her sooner or later. He helped get her a fake ID and a plane ticket, and she left Liberty City.

That was how she got to San Andreas, and why she was where she was now.

* * *

The sound of a chime caused Alexandria to jerk upright. Her forehead felt raw where it had been resting against her car's steering wheel. The hot leather had torn at her skin in her swift sitting motion. She groaned, pulling her phone from its resting place in the center console. She rubbed her eyes, unlocking it, and hitting the text messages symbol. At least she had a phone. Gerald was highlighted, showing it was him who had sent the text. She tapped it, opening their conversation.

"Alright, fool. I got a word on a hustle. It's outside a town at this serious dealer's spot, but you don't gotta deal with him. He's been selling chemical to some hillbilly types cookin out their RV. Boost the caravan and meet my dudes at the YouTool depot off the freeway. You get money, and I'm in the crystal game. It's all good," it read.

"Alright," Alex whispered to herself, "another job… more money." Good, she needed it. She flicked through her contacts until she found the name Geoff. She tapped it, calling him up.

Ring, ring.

Geoff had been one of the few friends she had made during her time is Los Santos. He was a two bit criminal she had met up with after he mugged a rich lady walking down the street in Rockford Hills. Since then he had started running with her, working on jobs that her employers had given her. He was her go to man and the only one she could really rely on. He had even allowed her to sleep on his couch a few times.

"Mmm, hello?" he moaned in a sleepy voice.

"Gerald has a job for us," Alex said, shifting in her seat.

"Mmm now?" he moaned.

"Yes, now. I'm coming to get you." There was a pause, only static crackled over the phone line.

"Fine, I'll be ready."

Alex started up the Gauntlet, put it in gear, and tapped the pedal, pulling from the parking lot she had been sleeping in.

It didn't take her long to get to Geoff's house, since she had been parked in the area. When she blasted the horn, he came stumbling out, dressed in baggy ripped jeans and a faded red shirt. His brown hair was tousled and tangled, looking like he had just woken and thrown on some clothes. He flopped in her car and slammed the door. He blinked tiredly at his companion.

"Where to today?" he asked Alex. She pulled out her phone, tapping in the GPS directions.

"Sandy Shores," she said hesitantly. Alex had never been outside Los Santos since her arrival in San Andreas.

"Ugh, Blaine County," Geoff whined. He snatched her phone, checking the message and sighed. "Great."

"What's wrong with that?" Alex asked, starting the drive.

"It's just super run down, full of trailers and hillbillies. It's like drug dealer central."

"Sounds about right… we're stealing a meth RV."

"From who?"

"Dunno." Geoff sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, at least wake me up when we get there."

"Fine, but I get to crash on your couch when we get back!"

"Sure," he mumbled.

"And use your shower."

"Whatever you want, Alexy."

Alex didn't say anything else, she simply allowed him to pass out with his head against the window.

It did take some time to get all the way to this place, and boy, was Geoff right. The place was covered in a dull yellow sand, dusted with rusted trailers and broken down pickup trucks. Across the land she could see a body of water sparkling in the moonlight. Though, she had never been to Blaine County, she knew that it was the Alamo Sea. Across the water in the foggy distance she could see the outline of a large rock formation. Mount Chiliad, she knew. Even though Sandy Shores was rather trashy, Alex knew she'd like to see past it someday. Perhaps, adventure out into the forest or visit the quant Paleto Bay. This, was not how she imagined the wilderness of San Andreas.

"Wake up," Alex said, smacking Geoff on the arm. Her partner jerked awake.

"What? What?" he gasped. Alex giggled.

"We're here," she said, simply, turning the corner. She could see the liquor store in the distance. Though, it was dark, she could see men with guns sprinkled around the area. She stopped the car across the street. "How many are there?" Geoff stretched his neck.

"Ten, maybe?"

"That sounds about right. I'll go round back, you take front." Alex jumped from her car before her friend could complain. Still she heard him moan, "Oh why do I have to take front?" from the car as she darted around the side of Liquor Ace.

She squeezed the handle of her pistol, the feeling comforting her. She crept quietly along the side, looking around. Pausing by the stairs of a nearby building she saw a man with an AK-47 on top. She readied her gun and dashed up the stairs, popping the man in the chest before he could even try to stop her. She grabbed the assault rifle and dove over the railing, darting towards the store. She could hear gunfire ring off from the side, it was a pistol, Geoff. Assault shots followed, but a pistol shot silenced him. The men would now be focusing on her friend, which meant she had the drop. Rounding the corner, she shot two of the men in the back. She saw Geoff, dodging around the RV that it seems they were meant to steal. When he came back into view, he was holding an AK. He fired at some distant man that Alex couldn't see. She moved around the RV with him.

"Get in," he called. "I'll cover you!" Geoff fired at some the men, causing them to dodge behind obstacles. Alex took that chance to hop into the RV and climb into the driver's seat. She started the engine with a vroom, dropping to the ground when a bullet hit the side. She aimed her rifle shooting at whoever she could see.

"Come on!" she called back to Geoff. The man dove inside, shutting the door behind them. "Grab the wheel!" Alex smashed on the gas pedal, firing her gun as the RV peeled away. Geoff turned the vehicle allowing a clean get away. Once a few blocks away, Alex handed her friend her gun, and jumped in the seat, taking control. Geoff sighed. "I hope they don't follow us. I don't want to risk too many bullets hitting us. This is a rolling meth lab and I don't want to explode." She knew all too well that gang members did not like having their stuff stolen. Geoff looked out the back window.

"I think we're good," he said with a sigh of relief.

Alex smiled a wide smile, a thrill taking over her. She sometimes got this overwhelming feeling when getting away with intense crimes.

"Woo!" she screamed, jumping in her seat. It was nice to get away with something for once, without any repercussions.

Well, she spoke too soon.


	2. Trevor Philips Industries

**I am super excited to see how much attention this story has been getting after just one chapter! Thank you guys for following it! I hope what is set to come is satisfying to you all!**

* * *

Ch. 2

Trevor Philips Industries

Alexandria dug a bottle of water out of her fridge. Yes, she was on a tight budget, but the tap water in Los Santos tiny flakes floating in it and tasted like rust. She moved to her couch, flopping down as she cut on the TV.

Alex had managed to get enough money to rent a tiny apartment on Rockford Dr. in Rockford Hills. It was a "_compact apartment in a 2-story apartment building" _That had_ "been meticulously maintained in its original condition!" _and a _"Semi-partial ocean view! Includes 2-car garage._" At least that's what the listing on the website had said. It wasn't exactly a lie. In fact, it was painfully correct. It wasn't all bad, though. She had lived in worse back in Liberty City with her mom. She had… also lived in better. Still, she had clean hair, cable, and a comfortable place to sleep. Compared to how she _had _been living… this was just perfect.

Alex flipped the channel around until she found something worth watching, Fame or Shame. It was stupid, but it was her guilty pleasure. She would never admit it to anyone, though. She cuddled up on her ratty second hand couch, and settled in for a night home alone. No bloodshed, no drug deals, no car thefts, just her and shitty TV programing.

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeng. Reeeeeeeeeeeeng.

Alex sighed. That damned phone. She snatched it from the coffee table and answered without looking at the Caller ID.

"Today's my day off," she whined and was about to hit 'end' when a unfamiliar voice caught her attention.

"Hellooo, this is a curtesy call from Trevor Philips Industries to tell you that you've messed up… very badly," the voice on the other line said. Alex squinted at the phone.

"Who is this?" she asked, confused.

"My boss is really angry," he said, ignoring her question, "and you really would not like him when he's angry."

"What? Is he the Hulk, or something?" she mumbled into the receiver.

"He insists that you come to our HQ in Sandy Shores and explain yourself."

'Sandy Shores?' she thought.

"Is this about that Meth RV thing?" she asked, realizing the only time she had been past the LS border.

"He told me to tell you to bring kneepads and mouthwash, not sure what that means, but I would hurry if I were you, which, right now, I'm glad I'm not." The call disconnected. Alex just stared at the bright touchscreen, one-part confused, one-part disgusted, two-parts irritated.

"Better hurry," she mocked, getting up off the couch and scurrying to her bedroom. She kicked an empty can across the floor before opening her wardrobe. "You wouldn't like him when he's angry." She tossed her hands in the air to add drama. Alex hadn't even noticed that she'd kick off her sweatpants and put on her jeans. It was like having been told to go somewhere by some man made her jump to it automatically. That just irritated her further. Not just at the mystery man and his boss, but at herself for not disobeying. She pulled her worn leather jacket from its hook and put it on, zipping it over her loose white t-shirt. She flopped back on her sofa, but only to pull on her purple sneakers. "It isn't my fault you got your stupid RV stolen, you stupid drug dealer," she mumbled to herself as she made her way to her garage, keys in hand. "Should hire better gunmen… ten versus two… we earned that meth lab on wheel fair and square."

Alex shook her head.

'I need to stop talking to myself,' she thought, flicking on the radio to drown out the sound of the road beneath her tires. 'Who was this man?' she wondered.

Whoever he was, she knew he couldn't be good news. After all… people who run meth labs, even small ones, are seldom upstanding citizens, excluding the occasional Politian. The glimpses she managed to catch during the job didn't offer much to disprove the theory. The liquor store itself was a rundown piece of crap, (heh, it was worse than her apartment), the gunmen were sloppy, and the RV had been filthy. All of Sandy Shores seemed the opposite of upstanding. Filthy, drug addicted hillbillies probably covered it… a lot like the people back in Chase Point… besides the hillbilly thing.

Alex glanced between her phone and the road, tapping contacts, and then finding the name she wanted.

Ring. Ring.

"I thought it was your day off?" the joyful voice from the other end of the line called. She rolled her eyes.

"Geoff, we have a minor problem… well, I do."

"Uh-oh. What now?" Alex sighed.

"Some… guy called me and told me that the dude who's meth RV we stole wants me to meet with them… I'm heading out to Sandy Shores now…"

"Well, shit… that _isn't _good." He groaned. "Do you need me to meet you out there?"

"No. If you didn't get a call then they either don't know who you are, or they don't care about an accomplice. I just wanted to let you know in case… well, in case I end up vanishing or something. I don't know. I might end up getting locked in this guy's torture dungeon or something."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. There's no dungeons in Sandy Shores… it's all trailers." He laughed nervously.

"You know what I mean… Geoff, do you know anything about the people up there?"

"Well, the Lost MC runs a lot of the drug trade, but the guys we attacked weren't bikers…"

"The guy on the phone said he was from…" she racked her brain for the main, "Trevor Philips Industries? Ever heard of that?"

"No… not really. I could call up Gerald. I'm sure he knows who we were targeting." Alex sighed.

"No… that's just a waste of time… I'm almost there."

"You sure you don't want me to meet ya?" Geoff asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

"I'm sure. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I'll call you once I get done with the meeting." Alex could almost hear Geoff nodding vigorously all the way back in Los Santos.

"Alright," he paused. "Good luck." Alex chuckled.

"That's the only kind I have." She clicked the end button and tossed the phone in the passenger seat. The grass had given way to sand, the building to trailers. Yup, she was here. Sandy Fucking Shores, or as she would come to call it later Trevorville, U.S.A. As she pulled up to that old scruffy trailer for the first time… she didn't realize how much time she would be spending in it… in the future.

Alex got out of her Gauntlet, slamming the door loudly. She walked through the front gate, making a face at the trailer. She could just imagine what the inside looked like, and she wasn't certain if she even wanted to step foot in there. Ugh, but she was already here. She might as well go in. Alex thumped her fist against the metal door, but she didn't really wait for an answer. She just opened it and stepped in.

The… smell hit her all at once. Like a month old dead body was shoved under the bed that she could see in a small room to her left. To her right, in a beat up kitchen/living room combo, stood two men. One of the men wore beige shorts and a t-shirt with a red plaid shirt over it. He wore a light brown hat and glasses. His posture screamed to her "NERVOUS", and she automatically understood that he had been the man who had called her. The shaky tone that his voice had been seemed to fit all too well. So that would mean… She looked to the right, at the other man. Taking him in… almost made her understand why the other man's composure. He seemed almost aggressive in how he just stood; his scarred, thick brow heavy over his light brown eyes, and lined mouth in a scowl. His brown hair was receding, leaving the top of his head almost completely bald, save for a few wisps of hair. He was dressed in a messy white shirt and stained (with blood and mud) ripped jeans. She assumed this man was the Trevor Philips who owned the Industries.

'Hm, not the hulk,' Alex thought to herself as she crossed her arms and waited for him to shoot her in the face for whatever it had been that she'd done, 'but awfully close.'

"This is that woman!" the meeker man said, jumping up from the grungy couch. Yep, definitely the guy who had called her. The angry man scowled at his partner.

"I know who this is… Ronald," he growled in a rough voice. He looked back at Alex, his eyes drilling into her. She fidgeted under his intense stare. She felt the other man's nervousness begin to fill her… which was very out of character. Still, her face was stone, concealing all her internal turmoil. "You!" he yelled, pointing at her. "You disgust me! What kind of sick harridan are you, huh?" Alex just blinked her blue eyes. You come here, and walk around the state like you own it. You never write, you never call, I mean you don't even send a welcome basket…" At this point, Alex was about 99.9% sure that this man was out of his fucking mind! What the hell was he even talking about? Was this still about the RV thing? Was that _his_? "or maybe a nice plate of cookies?!" 'Do I look like Betty Crocker?' Alex mumbled in her head. "Or… not even an inappropriate selfie of your tits!" Alex raised her eyebrows… while self-consciously folding her arms over her chest, not wanting him to look there… "But…" he took a breath like his outburst of disturbed anger had transformed into something else. "I love you. Really, I love you." That shocked Alex even further. Whatever, craziness was going on… she was more intrigued by it than scared. Curiosity tugged on her mind… making her wonder where he would take this from here. He had moved closer to her during his rant and was now in an uncomfortable proximity. "You're like the close female friend I've always wanted!" His voice had lowered from his loud rant to a deep hum of longing. "You're like the eager soldierette that I've always needed. So it's time to start repaying your debt to society," his voice was growing closer to his previous yell, and he started pointing at her again, "and you can start by dealing with the terrible harm you've done to the local business, especially mine!" Trevor grabbed her by her arm and started shoving her towards the door. "Now go, go on!" He turned back, moving away from her as she opened the door. Alex paused in the doorway, watching him as he moved back to his bar. She shook her head, still utterly unsure of what she had just experienced.

Had he just hired her? Yes… he had, and that was a good thing; another contact to pay her money for crime. Though, it didn't appear as if it would be a well-paying job, considering the shit hole he lived in. But he did seem pretty serious about his… (Meth dealing?) business. Maybe he would surprise her. Man, he seemed like a psycho though. Show him her tits? Bake him cookies? The hell?!

Ugh, what was she getting herself into?

* * *

**As you've probably noticed, I took a lot of the dialogue from the cut scene where you first meet Trevor in online. This will probably be one of the only times it happens. I just wanted to stay as close as possible to true to my source material! Plus, it's an interesting meeting!**


End file.
